Fun with Sora, Riku, and Roxas
by KaoruChanXD
Summary: A short Role play? I did when I was bored. No real story just Riku and Roxas being dumb. Hilarity ensues. Mild profanity. [Just a warning to young readers!]


I can't even remember why I did this... heh.

Weirdness and hilarity ensues. Sorry for the mild cussing -- if only Roxas would behave himself! -sigh-

Would I even consider continuing this? Perhaps, if it's really all that great .;;

* * *

One day, at the Twilight High School, located in Twilight Town, duh you moron! With a name like that, where else would the school be? In an ocean? In the sky? Under a rock?! Well, it could be located in a different place and just be called Twilight High for no reason, because I'm sure they make schools like that on actual EARTH, right? Say, is there an Earth in Kingdom Hearts? Who knows. Anyways, I'm rambling when I should be narrating! GOSH! It's all your fault! You were distracting me with stupid, utterly, dumb, pointless, idiotic questions! What rudeness! Why, I never imagined that people online these days-

Roxas and Riku- JUST TELL THEM THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!!

…

Like I said. Such rudeness these days!

Roxas&Riku: START THE STORY!!!

Fine, fine, fine! Just calm down, will you?! For the love of Darkness!

One sunny, peaceful, bright, and sunny (Oops. Said that already.)

Roxas: Omg…

Riku: It doesn't flippin' matter!!

Well, if you don't like the way I tell the story, then why don't you, Riku?

Riku: Well, that's the first smartest thing I've heard all day!

Roxas: Okay! I'll help!

Riku: Hey! I was told that I could narrate, not you, dimwit!

Sora: sigh

Roxas: Aw, c'mon!! Just because all the fan girls love you doesn't mean you can always get your way! And besides! Your hair is like, gray, you old man!

Riku: Yeah?! Well I'm not the stupid Nobody, am I??

Roxas: IMAGONNAKILLYA ---!!!!!

Sora: shakes his head, then stands up One day, at the Twilight High Academy--

Roxas&Riku- OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!

Ha. Ha- ha- ha. Morons.

Riku: Okay, okay. How about this. We all do it in unison.

Roxas: Uh, what is unison?

Riku: … It's where we all speak together saying the same thing at the same time.

Sora: Actually, the definition of 'unison' is 'saying or singing something in perfect agreement or harmony at the same time as somebody or something else'.

Roxas&Riku: … Nerd.

Roxas: Hey! Was THAT in unison??

Riku: sarcasm Oh, good boy Roxas!!

Roxas: is VERY proud I feel honored. grin

That's great. Are you guys gonna start the story now??

Roxas: Oh yeah. Of course! But first- ICE CREAM!

Omg ⌐⌐

Okay theme song time…

Um…

Riku??

Can you please sing the theme for me??

PRETTY PLEASE?!!

Riku: Alright, alright! Stop cryin'! Here I go. looks at paper What? "Kiss, kiss, fall in love??" Hey! This isn't Ouran High School Host Club! You have to come up with another theme song!! That's cheating!!

Okay, okay. hands him another paper

Riku: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

-paper reads-

Due to the circumstances beyond our control, we cannot have a song after all, for Riku's voice gets too high pitched and girly whenever he sings. We apologize for the inconvenience.

Riku: pieces it together HEY!

-okay we're really starting it this time folks-

It was the first day of school. The air was still warm, and the sun was shining just as it had during vacation. Sora entered the school yard and smiled. As much as he liked to spend time sitting under the huge oak tree in his yard studying during the summer, school gave Sora a special sense of happiness; school provided him with work to do to keep his mind active, as well as a library with boundless amount of books, teachers who taught him countless things from literature to fitness, and best yet, homework! Sora couldn't stand the summer. He was given quite a few things to work on during the break, but it gave him no pleasure to read two books and write a essay on them if he did in within the first two days. He also have a math packet to work on, but other than science, math was his favorite subject, so that was completed just as quickly. Sora didn't just spend the summer thinking about school, however. Often he would go to Riku's beach house and hang out with him. Okay, so a few of the times he was helping tutor Riku, and helping him write his essays. But Sora liked spending time with Riku. They had a lot of the same interest, and took joy in doing the same things. Though Sora still can't understand why Riku would always dismiss the topic of school when Sora brought it up.

Sora looked at his watch. He had come rather early; the school wouldn't open for ten more minutes. Sora wanted to arrive early so that he could really soak it in; school was beginning again! A whole new year!

"Yo! Sora!!" Riku was running toward him at full speed, then grabbed Sora and hugged him tightly. Sora laughed for a few seconds, then gave Riku a big hug. "Riku-kun!!" he cried happily. "You came early, you dork! Why do you like school so much?" Riku sighed, but he chuckled under his breath. "Hey!! You came early too!!" Sora replied, and tried to smack Riku playfully on the head. "That's just because I saw you leave the house early and I wanted to see you before school began. Use your head!" Riku ruffled Sora's hair, which launched Sora back into a fit of giggles--

Roxas: Rawr. I'm already bored.

Riku: Oh my-- what the hell!!!

⌐⌐ Profanity...

Sora: sighs We're getting nowhere with this.

OMG. CAN'T YOU GUYS WORK WITH ME FOR TEN MINUTES?!

Sora: I'm afraid the task is far to challenging for them. Perhaps we shall resort to something simpler.

Roxas: That's it, you damn, nerdy little---!!!

Profanity is a no-no.

Roxas: Yeah Sora. No cussin' dammit!!!

Sora: . . .

Roxas. Penalty time.

Roxas: No, no!!!

Penalty time. NOW.

Roxas:#$!!!

Riku: What do I do in the mean time?

Please the fan girls.

Riku: That doesn't sound hard-- oh gosh. NOOOOO!!!

I was only kidding Riku!!! w

Riku: NOT. FUNNY.

It was supposed to be funny.

Riku: Awful humor.

Sora: But what shall we do now?

Roxas: Spank me!!

ROXAS, THAT'S IT!!! stabs him

Roxas: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Riku: Weirdo…

Sora: I'm afraid we can't resurrect this story…

We shall. We shall see who likes it first!!

Riku: What's to like? We didn't do anything!!

Roxas: makes gurgling noises

Sora: We can make a story after this one!! It can be chapter two!!

Riku: This is a proper chapter one?!?!

No… but we'll figure something out.

Sora: Okies!! Good bye!!!

Riku: We're going to go play the wii then. Later.

YOU GUYS HAVE A WII?!?! NO FAIR!!! COME BACK RIGHT NOW!! I DEMAND THAT YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT!!!!!

they didn't come back

. . . ARGH!!!!!!

Roxas: Being dead isn't so bad. It's just -- pfft bloodier.

* * *

Amusing? Stupid? Submit your review now! ;D 


End file.
